


Last Bits of Light

by blagamuffin



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pain, Why did I write this again?, i'm sorry grantaire, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras discovers a secret Grantaire has been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bits of Light

Grantaire was spiraling into a new low, Enjolras thought. He came in less focused and distracted even more so than he usually did. With his sketchpad in hand and what looked like all the charcoal and pastels he had left, the artist sat alone in the furthest table in the cafe sketching long into the night until his fingers numbed and only lifting his head to look at what or whomever he was sketching. If the blonde noticed most of his distant looks were focused on him he never encouraged nor discouraged them.

For weeks this went on. Spotting only one bottle of wine on his table by the flickering candle. He even refused the invites for more drinks from Bahorel seated in the closest table with Feuilly. Then by the end of the night if he doesn’t fall asleep at his table he’d stumble clumsily out of the Musain. The leader thinks the alcohol was finally weakening him to the point even his tolerance was shot down.

It wasn’t until one winter night, the brunette had slumped over his table dead asleep and the revolutionary was doing his best to stop staring daggers into the back of the head of sleeping drunk. Jehan walks towards R’s table and nudges him awake with the whispered ‘Enjolras seems furious.’

Grantaire lifts his head defiantly and looks up towards where the pedestal would be and says “What have I done now Apollo? Please don’t take my need for rest as a critique of your fine speech.”

Usually, this would be the time their fearless leader would grit his teeth at the mocking and reply, but he doesn’t. Not when the drunk was practically yelling at nothing, for Enjolras wasn’t at his usual pedestal but standing by Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s table discussing their latest plans for the up coming weeks.

Before anyone teased the seemingly drunk man, Enjolras puts his finger against his lips and silently asked everyone in the room for silence. With each agonizingly quiet step towards the artist’s table, Enjolras felt fear and guilt grew heavier and heavier in his chest, until he stood right next to Grantaire’s table and waved his delicate hand over the artists face, over his still and now cloudy blue eyes.

Enjolras covered his mouth stifling a gasp when he finally figured it out.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" the blonde asked making the brunette jump from his seat and stumbling away in surprise not expecting his voice to be so close to him now.

"Joly, get over here." the leader ordered in a harsh voice.

"No," Grantaire stands and walks gingerly around his table and attempts to leave.

"Grantaire," Enjolras addresses him as he grabs his arm before he could leave.

"Let go Apollo." Grantaire does his best to jostle the other man’s grip.

"No," he pulls him closer.

"There’s nothing you can do." he replies finally lifting his eyes up, hopefully, at eye level with the blonde and hoping whatever power he had left in his eyes to plead silently. “I’ll be completely blind by spring." he admitted with defeat in his voice.

Enjolras finally lets him go and signals for the other’s to let him leave as R carefully but swiftly stumbled out of the cafe with practiced steps. The blonde was too preoccupied by watching the other man leave to notice the R had left his last few sketches on his table; sketches of blurry golden halo surrounding a fury of red.


End file.
